Nothing's Ever Over
by Reminiscentia
Summary: Ron lost her. And now that she's all he has left, can he get her back? Pure crap. Harry dies.


Nothing's Ever Over  
  
Summary: Ron lost her. And now that she's all he has left, can he get her back? Pure crap. Harry dies.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ron, Hermione, Harry, Voldemort, or funerals!  
  
~Nothing's Ever Over~  
  
Maybe it's the fact that he was really gone. Maybe just seeing her like that brought it all back. Everything we had. I don't know. Maybe it was all in my imagination. Maybe was the grief talking. But whatever it was, it stirred something up inside me.  
  
He's really gone. My best friend. The guy who always stood by me... they guy I always wished I could be. Until now. Until he was gone.  
  
Hermione and I hadn't spoken properly in months when it happened. It was hard for things to go back to normal after we experimented with our so- called 'chemistry'. So much for chemistry. We didn't last more than three months. But it really messed things up.  
  
The night it happened--- the night he died, went down like any other. He and Hermione were sitting on the couch, and I in a large chair opposite them. I cleared my throat.  
  
"Er... Harry, d'you know the answer for the third question from the top?" Harry frowned at me.  
  
"What do you think?" He asked, returning his gaze to his work. Of course he didn't know. And I well knew that too, but I was hoping he'd ask Hermione for me. But I knew he wouldn't. He was far too tired of the constant Ron- Hermione problem to encourage it, or let it keep on going.  
  
"The Sleeping Draught can be used as a poison and antidote. Inject it to one while he is awake and he will fall asleep, inject it to one while he is asleep and he'll wake. That's elementary work, really---"  
  
"Yeah, thanks." I said quickly, returning to my work.  
  
"Hey, guys--" He said abruptly.  
  
I looked up at him lazily. He motioned toward the fire, as if mesmerized. When I glanced toward the hearth, I realized why. The flames had become a spinning torrent of reds, greens, golds, and blues. Odd. Very odd. He walked toward the flames cautiously.  
  
"Guys... the air's cool." He said quietly. He reached out to touch a flame... but was quickly consumed by it. Hermione and I exchanged frantic glances, but looked away quickly.  
  
"We've got to try that... we've got to find him." I said. But I knew where he was. He'd told me about a dream he'd had like this once before. The way it ended--- well, I wasn't going to let it end that way. I couldn't. Tentatively I approached the fireplace and touched the flame.  
  
I felt my stomach lurch as I was pushed forward into the flames. I landed a moment later on hard, wet ground. The cemetery. I was in the cemetery. This was it. It was happening. I couldn't let it.  
  
"You remember this place, do you?" cackled a cold voice. I swiveled around, but crouched behind a gravestone. The tall, villainous looking man hadn't addressed me. He hadn't even seen me.  
  
"Well, I'll let you in on a little secret, you've been here more times than I can count--- in spirit. You visit it every night, and relive the fourth time we met. You scream. I can hear you. But here's the secret: I've brought you here in body one time more than you know. I killed your mother in this graveyard, you know." There was a horrible sound, like someone retching. "You see, I have a power source here, my dratted father's blood, it makes me stronger than ever. They were powerful, those wretched parents of yours. But not powerful enough."  
  
"THEY WERE TEN TIMES THE WIZARDS YOU'LL EVER BE!!!" bellowed Harry.  
  
"Silence!" Hissed the tall man, Voldemort. "If I may continue? I brought them here, and transported them back to Godric's Hollow. Why? Because I wanted no one to know about my power source. I'm only telling you because you've been a worthy enough opponent over these seventeen years.. I do believe you deserve the whole story before you die within a matter of minutes." I heard a small gasp from behind me. I turned, realizing for the first time that Hermione was there. I turned back around. "I wasn't going to kill you. I never intended to, really. My plan was to abduct you, raise you in my own way. I knew your power was great. I could sense it. With a power equal to yours, my army would be complete." I gave a violent shudder. This was just sick. "I thought I could tame your raw powers, but how wrong I was. I attempted to perform a charm that would link us together by mind, so that I could keep track of you. I couldn't loose you, you see. But I never made it that far. Your powers created a shield, an instinct only those with very strong powers possess. But I see you've lost the ability over the years. The charm rebounded, it was not meant for the person who cast it to link himself to himself. It ruined me. And now here I am, preparing to kill you. Funny how things work out, isn't it?"  
  
"Not really." Harry replied. Rain was pounding down on us. What could I do?  
  
"I will untie you, Harry. You deserve to die standing." Voldemort laughed.  
  
"C'mon." I hissed to Hermione, in the heat of the moment. "We've got to do something." She shrank in the shadows.  
  
I leapt out from being the stone.  
  
"HARRY!!!!" I bellowed, chucking my wand as hard as I could at him. He caught it... barely. Voldemort didn't have time to react until Harry had the wand pointed at him.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVERA!!!!" They yelled at the same time." Harry's face was bent in anger as the beam collided with his chest. Together, the rivals fell.  
  
He was gone.  
  
He was really gone.  
  
But she wasn't. She was still there, but I didn't see it. I couldn't see it. Until now. She was dressed in black of course, as was everyone else. Except for Ginny. Ginny wore green. "Green means so much, Ron. His eyes were green. Green means new life, green means nothing's ever over. Green means hope, it means so much, Ron. He would've have wanted it." Ginny said, when I insisted she wear black.  
  
Anyway.  
  
Hermione wore black, but I could see the emerald necklace, bracelet and earrings that Ginny had bought for her in Hogsmeade. She must've given Hermione her green speech too. She was crying. I wanted to comfort her so badly. But what could I say?  
  
She was leaving. I was never going to see her again. I couldn't let her leave. She was all I had. And I didn't even have her, really.  
  
"HERMIONE!!!" I screamed, pushing through the crowds to approach her. "Hermione," I panted when I finally reached her.  
  
"What, Ron?" she said in a monotone.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for whatever happened. Really."  
  
"Ron," she turned around, eyeing me defiantly. "Harry's gone. We're done. It's over." I reached out a hand and fingered her green earring.  
  
"Nothing's ever over, Hermione." I found myself repeating Ginny's words. Hermione moved out of my reach. She looked at me, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Green doesn't apply to everything, Ron." And she left me standing there. Alone.  
  
They were gone. The two best friends I ever had were gone forever.  
  
Hermione was right. It was over.  
  
But nothing's ever really over.  
  
I hope.  
  
A/N: Now that I'm reading this, it's horribly depressing. It sucks too. Oh well. That's for all you neurotic people. 


End file.
